piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby's Cars series 3 ep 5: Who Caused the fire?!
NOTE: Only Ruby Easy Oaks can edit this article. Last time on Ruby's cars series 3. The most unbelievable win happens in the Copper Canyon 400. The winner was shocking that no one could believe it and it was too too historic. NEXT FREAKING GEN FREAKING VINYL FREAKING TOUPEE FREAKING WON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Meanwhile the ABTOTC sets Lightning McQueen's mansion on fire. This time we found out McQueen's reaction and stuff like that. Transcript Rev N Go Racer: Also I stole Lightning's Piston Cups! Dan: AWESOME JOB REV N GO RACER!!!!! (in some time) Bobby: OH MY GOD! LIGHTNING COME HERE RIGHT NOW! Lightning: WHAT IS IT! Bobby: YOUR MANSION IS ON FIRE! I WAS JUST STOPPING BY FOR A VISIT TO RADIATOR SPRINGS AND THEN I SEE YOUR MANSION ON A HUGE (Seal Bark) FIRE!!!!! Lightning: OH NO! I SEE IT NOW TOO! RED!!!!!!!! PLEASE EXTINGUISH THIS FIRE! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! (3x Seal Bark)! MY PISTON CUPS!!!!!!!! MY HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sally: OH NO I SEE IT TOO!!!! OUR HOUSE IS GONE!!!! (all of the Radiator Springs citizens arrive to the mansion and even some racers, Red finally extinguished it) (Red cries seeing all the destruction and goes away) Bobby: Oh no Lightning! Sheriff: Ok. So I will enter inside and see if I can save anything. (Sheriff enters the place and soon comes out) Sheriff: So your Piston Cups are gone. Someone stole them before the fire. Im almost sure some ABTOTC member is behind this. Lightning: It can't be Herb he is still recovering from injuries the last time I heard. It could be Jackson, maybe Dan or Bubba. Cruz: Yeah maybe. Sheldon: Oh my god! Poor Lightning! Where will he live! Lightning: I could live with Doc but he has gone on vacation to Thomasville to see his friends for a month now and is gonna come back like next week. Bobby: I honestly don't know. Lightning: I guess ill live in Mack for now... Mack: Ok that's fine with me Lightning! I sure hope your mansion gets repaired soon! Lightning: I hope so too Mack. I just can't believe my Piston Cups are gone! (soon a part of the mansion collapses before the entire thing falls apart) Lightning: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS SO SAD! I HATE THE ABTOTC NOW THEY RUINED MY MANSION!!!! (one day later) Doc: Hello rookie? Lightning: DOC YOU'RE BACK! Doc: I heard about the fires and came to Radiator Springs early. The King: Yeah I heard about it too. It's ok Lightning, you will get a new house. Cal: Yeah it's ok Lightning. Lightning: I can tell you one thing the ABTOTC did this. That's for sure I tell you. Danny: Oh and by the way Lightning, Miguel Camino has recovered from his injuries and returned to racing! Lightning: That is very nice to hear Danny! Wonder if he will come to the next race which is at the Calladega Superspeedway. Cal: Well Calladega is a really hard track. The hardest of them all. Lightning: True yeah but its also one of the most interesting ones. I love the challenge that Calladega gives each time. Bobby: Yeah its one of my favorite tracks. Reb: I hope I can win! It's been some time since I won a race. Ryan: I hope just hope BUBBA WHEELHOUSE DOES NOT WIN! HE BETRAYED ME! (sniffs twice) Lightning: Yeah let's hope. (later) Rev N Go Racer: I DID IT! I STOLE THE PISTON CUPS! Herb: Great job Rev N Go Racer you are promoted! Rev N Go Racer: AWESOME! Herb: Now if me, Aiken and Dan are not there you become the leader of this group. Rev N Go Racer: YEAH!!!!!!!!! (back to Radiator Springs) Cal: I wonder who will win at Calladega. Lightning: Hopefully me! to be continued in part 6 (Darrell's three "BOOGITY's" will happen in part 6 at Calladega!)